How Do You Cope?
by Marie Nomad
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus give advice on lost love.


All characters belong to whoever owns Hercules and Xena. This takes place after 'Looking Death In the Eye'.  
  
How Do You Cope?  
By Maria Cline  
  
It was quiet in the tavern as Hercules and Iolaus were taking a break from the usual business of traveling and doing good deeds. They were exhausted from the travels and in need of a break.   
  
Iolaus sighed as he watched a beautiful woman stroll by. "This is nice." He said in a daze. The tavern had a calming effect in the air. Oddly enough, there weren't any drunk men that would make trouble. It was calm.  
  
Hercules nodded as he sipped his ale. His hair had finally grown out after having it cut from a battle with some soldier who had very bad aim. Other than the hair cut incident and the Eve incident, things had been very quiet. "Yeah."  
  
Iolaus felt his glass as he asked, "I wonder why Ares hasn't tried to kill you yet? I thought he would take full advantage of you now since... you know."  
  
The demi-god shrugged as he sat back. It was no secret that since Zeus was dead, the protection order that prevents gods from killing him directly was now void. "I'm not sure. He's probably taking his time or had other plans."  
  
"Like what? Xena... and Gabrielle and the baby died. Ares had been more interested in those three than us. I still can't believe that they died." "I know. Those two are so strong. Xena went through so much to make up for her past crimes." Hercules stared down, "The gods had no right to do that." "Yeah. There's no way a little baby would be ever be responsible for the downfall for the gods." Iolaus commented.  
  
"I have a feeling it's not over yet." He shivered, "Just a feeling. I wonder what Ares is doing now?"  
  
The two friends sat in silence as Hercules jerked his head up to see a young man standing there at the table. "Are you Hercules?" He asked in a mature tone. The man was twenty with black hair and matching dark eyes. His outfit was made of brown leather and he had a stylish sword at his side.   
  
"I am. Who are you?" Hercules asked as the man sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"My name is... Eric. I need your advice." He took a deep breath and put his hand to his forehead. "You see... I... this is very hard for me to ask."  
  
Iolaus put down his mug. "Does it involve fighting a monster or a warlord?" He asked.  
  
"No." Eric scowled at the older man. "It's... ugh..." he scowled as he clutched his sword. "It's a girl." He blurted out finally as he released his sword.  
  
"A girl?" Hercules repeated, "You better ask Iolaus about it."  
  
"Who is she and why do you want to date her?"  
  
"It's not that simple." Eric sneered, "I know that you were married twice before and you lost both of your wives due to death. I want to know you coped with that. What kept you going all this time?"   
  
Hercules bowed his head down. Memories of seeing his two wives, dead in front of his eyes still troubled him. "It was hard. I'm sorry. How did you lose your wife?"   
  
Eric lounged back and replied, "We were never married. We came from two different worlds, she and I. I influenced her and she influenced me. At first I thought it was a mere crush. An infatuation that my cheating father tended to have. But, in the last few years, it felt like more. I finally told her I loved her and she just brushed me aside. I even offered to save her life and she just refused. 'I can take care of myself' she said. Women! How can they be so stubborn?! So I manipulated her a few times. Big deal. I cared for her."  
  
Iolaus rose an eyebrow at the man. "What happened to her?" He asked.  
  
Eric showed briefly a pained look in his face and then he spat, "It's none of your damned business! What's past is past! I just want to know how to go on with my life!" He buried his face in his hands, "Now, I'll have to spend an eternity without her. I would've given everything I had to be with her again. Even my immor-" He glanced at Hercules and finished, "my immortal soul."  
  
Hercules got up and patted Eric on the shoulder. "It's okay. I felt exactly how you felt when I lost my wife and my children. It's painful to live with. But, you just keep on going. Someday, you will be with her again in the Afterlife. I lived with that hope every day. I'm sure that somewhere out there, that girl is thinking about you."  
  
Eric snorted causing Iolaus to frown. "Yeah right. Love isn't exactly one of my stronger suits. That's my sister's department."  
  
"Did you go to her for advice?" Hercules asked, "She would know more than me."  
  
"That ditzy blond?! No way! She will just go 'Ohhh... how cute! My own bro finally falling head over heels for a mortal!'"   
  
Iolaus snickered at the impersonation as Hercules rose an eyebrow. "Okay," Hercules finally said, "what about any other members of your family?"  
  
"My parents are dead, my brothers and sisters are fighting over who should rule, and my other relatives are afraid for their lives."   
  
"I'm sorry about your parents." Hercules said softly, "I wish I can help you with your troubles but it's something that you must cope with yourself. The pain won't go away but you can go on."  
  
"Just remember her and keep her memory alive. I lost my wife and children. Every day, I think of them and it hurts a little." Iolaus recalled, "The pain never left me but... just keep on going. That is what she would want you to do. You look like a powerful fighter."  
  
Eric smirked. "Yeah, I'm a powerful fighter." He repeated as he got up and strutted around, "So, I lost her and her blond friend. I can go on. I lost them before and they came back. Big deal. In only a few years, there'll be another one. Then, I can make her mine. Yeah." He glanced up and muttered, "Gotta go. Family meeting." He got up and ran out.  
  
Iolaus and Hercules just stared at the door the man ran through. "Weird guy." Iolaus commented. "No wonder that girl didn't like him that much. He didn't even bother to say thanks."  
  
Hercules shook his head and half laughed as he said, "I have a feeling Ares is a different person now."  
  
*****  
  
Ares shook his head as he morphed into his usual form. "What was I thinking?!" He exclaimed to himself as he paced in his room on Olympus. "Why did I go to _him_ for advice?!"  
  
"I think it's sweet." Aphrodite said as she appeared in a sparkle of pink. "You miss her. Don't you?" She glanced Ares's scowled and grinned, "You do. That's so cute."  
  
"Shut up, Aprodite." Ares growled. Deep down, he was grateful that his more annoying sister showed up. Despite the fact that they were opposites, love and war, and that Aphrodite had helped Hercules on more than one occasion, they had one of the better relationships. They both know how the two conflicting forces intertwine. Love was cause of many if not all wars and war had been known to drive lovers together.   
  
"And you went up to Hercules for advice. I saw everything. I'm not as ditzy as most gods think." Aphrodite giggled, "But Herc and Curly are right. You gotta keep on going. There's more fish in the sea. I'm sure that someday, you'll find another princess to take your heart. I'll make sure of it. After all, love is my specialty." Ares sighed. "No cupid arrows." He ordered, "I want a clear head with none of my son's arrows."  
  
"No cupid arrows." Aphrodite repeated, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Don't tell anyone about this, especially Athena. I don't want anyone else to think that I got...soft" "My lips are sealed. I'll make sure you will keep your bad boy image." Aphrodite said as she vanished in a pink sparkle.  
  
"Thanks." Ares grumbled as he stared in the now empty air.   
  
Ares shook his head again as he looked into the mirror and at Rome. He saw a Roman soldier caring for a little baby girl. Despite the infancy, the girl showed great potential. "More fish in the sea." He repeated as he turned the mirror to see Xena and Gabrielle in their icy tombs sleeping the eternal slumber. "Sleep well." He said as he turned the mirror off and went on to his duties.  
  
The end?  
  



End file.
